The present invention relates to worklights and is more particularly directed to arrangements for mounting and demounting a worklight from a support structure such as a tripod or other supporting base.
Worklights have become popular for use in such varied settings as construction jobs, industrial plants, automotive and auto body repair shops, artist and photographic studios, and projects around the home. A typical worklight has one or two, or sometimes more, worklight heads that are supported on a base. In a common type of worklight the base is formed so that it can be mounted on a tripod support stand at the worksite at the time of use and demounted from the support stand for storage. The base typically includes a knob with a threaded stud that is screwed into a receiving member on the tripod support stand. Other worklight models provide for some amount of disassembly for storage. For example, the individual worklight heads may sometimes be removed from the base so that the worklight can be stored compactly in a case. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,350. Here too the heads are typically secured to the base with a knob on a threaded stud. Although conventional, the use of such knobs is inconvenient at best, is often awkward because of the lack of space to get a good grip on the knob or the need to balance the unit while tightening the knob, and can be annoying slow in setting up or disassembling the worklight.